1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to caps and other headwear and more particularly pertains to a new cap for permitting a wearer to use the cap as a device for catching falling objects, such as baseballs, therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of caps and other headwear is known in the prior art. More specifically, caps and other headwear heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,145 by Stevenson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,726 by Tapia; U.S. Pat. No. 2,218,947 by Brunzell; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 281,031 by Gilligan; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 372,794 by Virzi; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 369,232 by Ma.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new cap. The inventive device includes a cap with a bill outwardly extending therefrom. The bill has a plurality of spaced apart finger holes therethrough.
In these respects, the cap according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of permitting a wearer to use the cap as a device for catching falling objects, such as baseballs, therewith.